Transmitting or receiving data in a communication network may involve a certain amount of processing overhead per data unit or data frames received or forwarded at a network node. Network nodes interconnected together via various types of communication channels are including capabilities to process increasingly larger blocks of data by elements of the operating system (OS) for these network nodes (e.g., the OS stack). Yet most network communication channels may establish a maximum transmission unit (MTU) for data frames that may include substantially smaller amounts of data than can be processed by network nodes having these increased capabilities.